Christmas, Locked Doors, and Chicken Pox
by SignorinaSickfic
Summary: There's nothing worse than being locked in the school over Christmas vacation, barricaded by a wall of snow. Except when you've got a friend with a highly contagious common illness. Sick!Kurt and ND is trapped! Rated for safety. Collab!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello lovely readers! I just couldn't resist starting something new, even though "Baby It's Cold Outside" is at the high point of its drama. This was an idea by the wonderful KurtandBlaineGleek, and it is a Collaboration, which is pretty cool. This first chapter is written by her, and chapter two is coming soon and will be written by me. **

**We're taking two quite popular plot devices and putting them together. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Neither one of us own Glee! (But if either one of us did, it should be her... she knows how to get the action going!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

Kurt Hummel was stubborn. That was the long and short of it. Everyone knew it. But the question was how stubborn was he?

"Boo, are you all right?" It was his best friend Mercedes Jones, coming up to his locker one morning. Kurt eyed her warily. He was feeling slightly off. He hadn't gotten much sleep the previous night and his throat for some reason had been burning all morning. It didn't help when he had poured two eight-ounce glasses of cool water right down it. Carole, his stepmother, had noticed his discomfort and insisted that he take a package of lozenges to school with him, not allowing him to head out the door until she had watched him put one in his mouth right away. It hadn't helped. His throat felt as though it were getting worse.

Kurt shut his locker and managed to tug his lips into a small smile. "Fine Mercedes. I just didn't sleep well." He had to fight to keep a straight face and not cringe at the burn that talking put on his throat.

Mercedes, being his best friend knew him better than that. She looked unconvinced but didn't dwell on it. If Kurt wanted to open up, he knew that he could and he would do it in his own time. That was if one Blaine Anderson didn't get to him first.

As if on cue, said boy rounded a corner and met Kurt and Mercedes with a bright smile. Kurt's lips tugged again as he smiled back and threw himself into Blaine's arms in a hug. The two boys hugged tightly and Mercedes was aware that it was all they could do not to further their affection in a public display by connecting to one another at the mouth like she knew they both wanted to.

Kurt and Blaine had been dating for quite some months now. They'd gotten together during the time in the previous school year when Kurt had been attending Dalton Academy, a private all boys school that had a zero tolerance no-bullying policy. Kurt had transferred there just before Sectionals that year because he no longer felt safe at McKinley. And who could blame him? Nobody would have felt safe with a bully who had threatened to kill them. As close as Kurt's McKinley friends were, none of them ever knew why Karofsky had threatened Kurt with death. The only person who knew that was Blaine.

That aside, the two boys broke apart and started walking down the hall with Mercedes beside them. Unknowingly, Kurt raised a hand to his face and started scratching violently at his cheek.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, looking over at his boyfriend with concern. Kurt dropped his hand and turned his head quickly to look at Blaine. "Why are you scratching your cheek?" Kurt frowned.

"I don't know. It just itches for some reason." He raised his hand again and went right back at it, tearing at the skin with his nails. Blaine reached up and caught him by the wrist, gently pulling his hand away.

"Don't love, you're going to rip that flawless skin of yours. Did you get any new moisturizers or creams?" he asked. Kurt just looked at him for a moment. "You know, something you might have an allergy to?" Kurt shook his head.

"No. You know that Blaine. The last time I replenished my supply was when we went to the mall a month ago. If I'd developed an allergy, it would have shown itself by now," he said. Blaine looked mildly concerned. Or at least he hoped it was mild. He hadn't realized that he had let go of Kurt's hand and it had flown right back up to his cheek. Before he could catch him though, they reached Kurt's first period class and the pale boy gave them both a small smile and a wave as he disappeared into the room.

Mercedes turned to Blaine and shook her head. "Okay white boy. I know you know it too, but something's wrong with Kurt and he isn't saying what. And maybe it's my imagination, but he looks somewhat paler than normal."

Blaine nodded his head slowly. "Not to mention the consistent scratching and did he look a little flushed to you?' he asked. Mercedes sighed and ran a hand over her face.

"Something's going on with Kurt white boy. I don't like it."

Blaine bit his lip. "Neither do I Mercedes. Neither do I."

The sound of the bell sometime later that day had Kurt jumping awake. He stared horrified as he found that he had fallen asleep in class. Even worse, he'd drooled on his notebook. What the hell? Kurt was not known for drooling in his sleep. God, what was wrong with him? If that didn't seem to be bad enough, he found that he felt worst than he had that morning. The burning itch in his cheek had jumped across his face to the other and doubled. His temperature felt like it was climbing, his throat burned something awful and he felt the moment that he stood up, as though he were just going to collapse to the floor at any moment. But he refused to let it show.

It was lunchtime. Kurt trudged along the hallway, feeling weaker by the minute. His vision swam in a weird way making the end of the hall look even further and further away the closer he got to it. Finally, he gave up and slumped down on the floor, dropping his face in his hand.

Maybe he should go home. No, he couldn't do that. If he went home, everyone would know that there was something wrong with him and than all his friends would baby him and he didn't want that. Well, he didn't mind so much if Blaine wanted to baby him but that wasn't the point. He didn't want anyone else taking pity on him.

For a moment, he stared down at the nails on his right hand, seeing the invisible cells of skin ripped from his cheek embedded there. His cheeks burned with the desire to scratch. He forced his hand down, wrapping his fingers tightly around the strap of messenger bag instead. Trying to put the increasing itch, sudden flushing heat, and just overwhelming ill feeling out of his mind, he pushed himself to a standing position, rising slowly so as not to send his head spinning.

Hesitantly, Kurt took a step forward. He held his breath and shut his eyes, trying to recollect himself. He felt terrible. He felt like he was going to vomit. He felt dizzy. He felt overheated. He felt like his whole body was on fire. And yet, he tried to ignore it. He tried to ignore the queasy feeling in his stomach or the light-headedness in his head, or the burning itch on his face, which seemed to slowly jump everywhere, or the fact that his temperature seemed to be climbing.

He took another step.

And that was when he felt someone grab his hand and start pulling him along the hallway. "Come on Kurt! You'll be late for the lunchtime meeting of glee club." Rachel. Rachel Berry was the most annoying human being on the planet. And yet, Kurt somehow found himself her good friend. But she always put herself before others and probably – unlike Mercedes and Blaine – hadn't realized that he wasn't up to par right than.

He didn't have time to protest. Rachel ran him through the halls, skidding to a stop in front of the choir room. And that did it. The moment she stopped, Kurt couldn't hold it in anymore and the next thing he knew the contents of his stomach were being emptied onto the floor in the doorway of the choir room.

Everyone stared.

Kurt slid to the floor and Rachel looked positively horrified. The petite brunette took several steps back and placed her hands on her hips, glaring down at Kurt who had one hand resting over his stomach and his eyes shut as his head rested against the wall.

"A little warning would be nice next time Kurt! You nearly vomited all over my new shoes!" That was typical Rachel; always thinking of herself without really thinking. Kurt opened one eye and looked up at her.

"Ah hell to the no!" It was Mercedes. The pale boy turned his head slowly to see his best friend, accompanied by Blaine and Kurt's step-brother, whose name was Finn, making their way over. Rachel held her arms out for Finn but was seemingly shocked when he joined Mercedes and Blaine in rushing to comfort Kurt.

"Finn!" the brunette shouted, stamping her foot. The tall teen turned an eye on her, a frown written across his face. He shook his head flatly and returned to Kurt. Rachel scoffed and stomped into the choir room, taking a seat far away from the lot of them. How dare they comfort Kurt over her! She was the one who had almost been vomited on! Not to mention, Finn was her boyfriend!

Mercedes, Blaine, and Finn managed to pull Kurt to his feet.

"Babe, I'm taking you to the nurse," Blaine said. That seemed to snap Kurt out of his reverie and he shook his head sharply. "Come on Kurt. You're obviously not well."

Mercedes frowned. "He's right Kurt. You need medical attention." Kurt shook his head again.

"No, I'll be fine. I just need to rest," he said. Finn pulled his keys out of his pocket. It was still merely lunchtime but he was disregarding that. "What are you doing Finn?" Kurt asked.

"Taking you home. Forget the nurse dude. Forget school. You need bed." Kurt cringed.

"Don't call me that Finn," he said shortly. Finn gave him an apologetic look. He grabbed Kurt's arm but Kurt pulled out of his grasp with surprising strength, despite how weak he was feeling. "No. Are you crazy Finn? We can't leave school now! There's a blizzard raging war outside. We'll be lucky if we can see when we leave later!"

The other three froze. Kurt was right. It was nearing Christmas and it was a Friday, the last day before Christmas vacation. Not the best time for Kurt to be feeling like hell. The problem was there was a massive blizzard raging outside. It had been going on since sometime the night before. The snow was piling up and it was beginning to reach the point where everyone would be advised to stay indoors. This was ugly.

Despite the feeling of wanting to get Kurt home, Finn sulked in defeat and he, Mercedes, and Blaine helped Kurt into the room instead. He dropped into a chair beside his boyfriend and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine wrapped an arm around him comfortingly. He hated seeing Kurt feel like this. It was just plain awful. And what was worse, no one knew what was wrong with him.

The rest of the day seemed to pass by in a blur. Kurt could barely keep his mind on what was going on. As the day progressed he felt weaker. The itching feeling seemed to be occupying his entire face by the time he reached the end of the day. He trudged slowly along the hallway to afternoon glee. He really just wanted to go home but there was no way he was going to be able to drive in his condition, much less with the blizzard still brewing outside.

He stumbled into the room and Blaine jumped up to help him. God bless his boyfriend. Kurt managed a weak smile as the shorter boy slipped an arm around his waist and pulled him close, allowing Kurt to lean on him as he led him to a couple of chairs in the back row of the risers. They sat down and Blaine allowed Kurt to lay his head on his lap, absentmindedly running a hand through his soft hair. Even if Kurt weren't sick, he wouldn't have slapped Blaine's hand away. The boy was the only one who could get away with touching his hair other than Kurt himself.

Kurt's eyelashes fluttered and within moments, he'd drifted off to sleep, ears and eyes tuning out everything around him.

It wasn't until sometime later when he heard voices that Kurt finally opened his eyes. Rachel was standing in the front of the choir room, shaking her head, arms folded over her chest.

"I don't get it. If Mr. Schue was going to cancel the meeting this afternoon to give everyone a better chance at getting home, why didn't he just tell us at lunch?" the tiny brunette was saying.

"What time is it?" Kurt mumbled, drawing everyone's attention to the fact that he was now awake. They all looked at him. Blaine was still stroking his head. Kurt felt no better now than he had earlier. He felt worse.

"Quarter after five," Blaine said quietly. Kurt shot up and immediately wished he hadn't. The room spun and he clutched his head, collapsing sideways into Blaine. Normally, the meeting would have ended fifteen minutes ago. What the hell were they all still doing here? From what Rachel was saying, Mr. Schue hadn't even shown up. So why didn't any of them leave.

Kurt wrinkled his face up, closing his eyes and drawing a deep breath, willing the room to stop spinning. "Why are we still here than?" he asked, voice extremely quiet but not without that bitch bite that came when he was irritated.

"Porcelain's right," Santana said. She stood up and grabbed her things, starting to make her way out of the room. "I don't know about you man hands, but we should have blown this shindig ages ago. I'm going home." The Latina turned on her heels and started out of the room.

No one moved oddly enough for a moment. And than Finn seemed resigned. "Come on, she's right." He looked at Blaine who nodded and started trying to coax Kurt to sit up. The boy groaned and clung to the shorter boy. Blaine bit his lip. Finn seemed to get the point. "Kurt, Blaine's not big enough to carry you." Kurt did not like the idea of being carried. He glared daggers at Finn but stayed where he was nonetheless, cuddling into his boyfriend even further. He didn't even try to get up.

Another sign that something was wrong with Kurt. He was never so clingy before, no matter how much in love with Blaine he was. Kurt just was not a clinger. This was completely unusual behavior for him.

It took some minutes but he finally managed to start struggling up to his feet. The moment Blaine helped him stand the entire ground began to quake beneath them and both boys toppled over. Rachel, fell back against the piano and collapsed to the floor, one hand flying to her back and an eye glaring at Finn who was looking just as clueless as ever.

Just than, Santana stumbled back into the room and clutched her hands to the doorway. Her eyes were wide, an expression none of them had ever seen on the girl's face before. Something was wrong, something that had to do with this sudden earthquake.

The ground continued to shake for what felt like a good five minutes and in that time, everyone had been sent spilling to the floor. Blaine wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt and pulled him close to his body, trying to protect him. Kurt could feel the nauseated feeling in his stomach threatening to throw his insides out again. He sucked in a breath and held it, willing himself to keep it down and not make another embarrassing mess on the floor.

When it was all over, no one dared to move. No one had any idea what the hell had just happened. No one wanted to know what had just happened. It was Puck that seemed to gather himself first. The Mohawk boy cautiously pulled himself to his feet and looked around at his friends.

"Everyone all right?" he asked. Several people nodded slowly. Blaine was still wrapped around Kurt, who was still holding his breath and willing that nauseated feeling to subside. He was forcing himself to breathe through his nose, which was getting harder by the minute and Gaga forbid his face was probably starting to turn blue. Blaine seemed to notice.

"Breathe honey," he said in a concerned voice. Kurt slowly shook his head and pointed to his stomach. Blaine cautiously placed a hand over it and rubbed it gently. Kurt was surprised to find this action seemed to soothe the nausea and he finally released his breath and gulped in air. Blaine smiled and placed a gentle kiss on Kurt's cheek. The touch of lips to itchy skin felt like fire but Kurt forced himself not to react. He didn't want Blaine to think that he was hurting him. The desire to scratch his face was unbearable and he forced his hands to fist themselves in Blaine's shirt, trying to give them an action that would prevent him from scratching. It didn't help that that burning itch was starting to creep down his neck now too.

Puck was speaking again. "I'm going to go check things out. You guys stay here." He left the room but he had barely been gone a minute when he came running back in.

"We're barricaded, aren't we?" Santana asked suddenly and Puck stared at her in surprise, giving her a look as if to ask how she knew before he had even said anything. She sighed and looked around at them all. "I saw the snow. It was rushing at the doors already, starting to tumble. I hadn't even known how high the blizzard had been piling the flurries. I think we just experienced some sort of avalanche."

Everyone stared at her for several long moments.

"Avalanche?" Mercedes asked. "No way Satan. Avalanches wouldn't have happened here." Santana gave her a look and opened her mouth to retort but Puck got to it first.

"Maybe not, black girl, but the doors to the school are shut and unless my Jewish eyes deceived me, there was a wall of snow packed tightly against them." Everyone stared at him with wide eyes. No one could figure out how any of this was possible. Puck went on after a beat. "And I think we're the only ones left in the school. That means we're stuck here either until something digs us out or that snow melts and someone unlocks the doors."

Everyone seemed to grasp what this meant. No one would return to the school for a whole two weeks. It was winter break now. They were stuck here. Oh good God, what the hell had they gotten into?

Well, so much for the perfect Christmas. The worst thing, Kurt was sick and getting sicker by the minute and no one knew what to do about that. All they could do now, was begin the long wait.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's it! I hope you enjoyed this first installment. Thoughts are always wonderful, and reviews are the greatest gift you could give. Also, be sure to check out the profile of KurtandBlaineGleek! She's quite the amazing author. Chapter 2 on the way soon!**

**~PG22**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. After much work and quite a long hiatus, I am (finally) here with chapter 2! This one was written by me, and the next one belongs to the wonderful KurtandBlaineGleek. I'm sure this means something spectacular will be coming your way soon. But for now, I hope you all enjoy this. **

**Don't worry, I have not forgotten my other story. I actually might have a new fic out soon too, so keep an eye out for that, all my fellow Grimmlins. And next chapter of "Baby It's Cold Outside" will be out sometime this or next week.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Glee.**

**Spoilers: None, but if you have not seen "Mattress" from Season 1 (Episode 12), do not know the occupation of Mike's father, have not seen "Rocky Horror Glee Show" and "Duets" (or don't know that Puck was missing part of season 2) or have not seen "All You Need is Love," there are several references you might not understand. Shouldn't be any large-scale spoilers though.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"So what do we do now?" Finn asked. "Our parents must be crazy with worry."<p>

"I can try calling mine," Artie said, pulling out his cell phone. After a moment of trying, he closed his eyes and flipped the phone shut. "Signal's dead," he said softly. The students all shook their heads in disbelief.

"There's gotta be a maintenance guy or a teacher or _someone_ still here," Rachel said hopefully, always the optimist.

"Actually, I don't think there is," Puck said. "I don't hear anyone but us."

"Doesn't the secretary have a landline phone?" Mercedes asked. "We have to tell someone we're trapped here." Mike took the initiative and stepped out of the choir room to take a look. Almost everyone but Blaine seemed to have forgotten about Kurt, who was still on top of his boyfriend. Blaine was noticing how hot his boyfriend felt. He very gently laid a hand across Kurt's forehead. This action made the itch flare up again, somehow worse than before. He squirmed in discomfort, still trying to remain strong in his resolve not to scratch and make Blaine worry. That was the absolute last thing he wanted was for his overprotective, loving boyfriend to think there was something wrong.

He needn't have bothered, however, because the heat radiating off him was enough to send Blaine into a tizzy with worry.

"Guys," Blaine called over the buzzing of terrified students. A few looked up, but most didn't hear him. "Guys," he said again, "Kurt's got a fever."

"Oh my God," Finn said anxiously, the first to come over. "Kurt, are you okay?" The sick boy tried to nod and reassure his brother and boyfriend, but it seemed like his slowly-creeping temperature spoke louder.

"Of course he's not okay," Blaine snapped, instantly feeling bad for it. "Does anyone know if the nurse has a thermometer?"

"She does," Santana confirmed, and Quinn nodded. Both of them should know – the nurse had had to take their temperatures to confirm their cases of mono almost a year ago.

"I'll go grab it," Mercedes said worriedly.

"Blaine," Kurt said exasperatedly. "I'm fine. I swear."

"You call this 'fine?'" Blaine asked in disbelief. He tried to make his voice soothing, even though he was just as afraid as everyone else. "It's okay, Kurt. You're sick." Kurt shook his head stubbornly.

"No, I'm not," he swore, his throat burning and head swimming as he said it. Blaine tenderly kissed his forehead. Kurt cringed as it flared the itch again.

"Yes, you are," he said, gently brushing the hair out of Kurt's eyes. This did it; the touch from Blaine caused an almost explosive _need_ to scratch the itch. Kurt could not endure it anymore. He began to scratch at his forehead madly, causing Blaine to draw back and look on in alarm.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Blaine asked worriedly. Kurt was mortified. There was no way he could admit to everybody in the room how badly he was feeling, nor how itchy he was. That was just completely embarrassing. However, he was thankfully saved by Mercedes, who returned in that instant empty-handed.

"Did you get it?" Finn asked.

"No," Mercedes said, shaking her head. "The office is locked." She looked up expectantly at Puck, who took a second to catch on.

"Oh, right," he said. "Let's go, Finn. This is my area of expertise."

"If it's your area of expertise, why am I going?" Finn asked, confused.

"I need a wingman, don't I?" Puck asked smoothly. Finn shrugged and got up, leaving the room with Puck.

"We'll be back in ten with a thermometer and maybe some drugs." Puck said. To the looks he got, he added quickly, "For Kurt."

"We need a survival plan," Quinn said rationally after rolling her eyes at Puck though he could not see it. "Like how are we going to get food while we're here? Where are we going to sleep? How are we going to live here for two weeks or until all this snow melts?"

"The cafeteria is always relatively stocked," Artie said.

"If Puck can break into the kitchen, I can cook," Tina confessed. "Food shouldn't be a problem." Suddenly, Mike returned. He had a deep frown on his face.

"Did you get ahold of them?" Rachel asked anxiously. Mike shook his head.

"My folks didn't pick up, no matter how many times I tried," he said. "Does someone else want to come with me and try their parents?"

"I will," Santana said. "I don't know how long I can handle being trapped in here with you all." She followed Mike out.

Blaine looked worriedly down at Kurt, who had suddenly begun to shake uncontrollably, not from fear but from the fact that the choir room was now completely freezing. Kurt tried to suppress his shivering, but it was proving difficult. It felt as if the room had dropped to somewhere below zero in a matter of seconds.

"Woah, Kurt," Blaine asked, watching how violently each tremor racked his body. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing," Kurt tried to reassure Blaine, being forced to clench his teeth to keep them from chattering. "Just a… just a little cold." Suddenly, Finn came barreling into the room with Puck in tow.

"We found it," he declared triumphantly, thrusting the small thermometer at Blaine and pushing the hair back off his forehead with a loud exhale that led everyone to believe he had run. "Puck is a genius with a bobby pin, I swear," he continued.

"Good, 'cause we need him to go on another errand with that lock pick," Mercedes said, a hand on her hips. Puck set down a bottle of Tylenol he had found from raiding the nurse's office and held out his hands.

"Shoot," he said.

"Can you find a way to get us into the cafeteria?" Tina asked. "We need to start gathering supplies.

"Oh, I can do more than that," he said, pulling a ring of keys out of his pocket. To the puzzled looks he got, he explained, "We made an extra stop to the janitor's closet for the spare keys. I figured we'd need them."

"Puck, you're a genius!" Rachel declared. Usually she was not one to condone crime to get anything in life, but this was an extreme circumstance and she was willing to make exceptions. Puck smiled to himself.

"I know," he said. "C'mon, let's go grab some food." He and a party including Tina, Mercedes, Sam, Artie, and Brittany headed to the cafeteria and adjacent kitchen for some provisions. That left only Rachel, Quinn, Kurt, Blaine, and Finn. Finn sat down in the chair next to Kurt's.

"Open up, baby," Blaine urged, holding the thermometer to Kurt's lips. Kurt was so uncomfortably hot, cold, and itchy that merely parting his lips caused another explosion of itchiness on his cheeks. He allowed Blaine to slide the thermometer into his mouth and under his tongue. He closed his lips around the device.

"Now just hold still a second," Blaine coaxed. Kurt balled his hands into tight fists, strengthening his resolve to not touch his face. It took only a second for the thermometer to beep. Blaine plucked it out of his mouth and turned it over in his fingers, looking for the window displaying the reading. He gasped aloud.

"What is it?" Kurt asked weakly.

"It's a hundred and two degrees," Blaine murmured anxiously. He looked at Kurt worriedly, then over at Rachel and Quinn. "What could this even be?" He asked.

"I bet Mike would know," Rachel suggested. "His father is a doctor after all." Blaine nodded in agreement. Kurt closed his eyes, feeling more uncomfortable than he ever had in his life. In hindsight, he probably should have allowed Finn to take him home, but he was too stubborn to admit how poorly he was feeling, and now he was paying severely for it. He had again faltered in his resolve not to scratch at the burning itch and had now taken to raking his nails up and down his upper arm almost robotically, trying to satisfy the itch that had settled there but failing miserably. Blaine took notice of this after a second.

"Kurt, you've been doing this all day," he commented, gently tugging Kurt's hand off his arm. "Are you sure you're not having an allergic reaction to something?" Kurt shook his head silently, suddenly regretting it as he felt the soreness and stiffness in his muscles.

Suddenly, realization hit Quinn in the form of a memory she had from when she was a child. The nausea, the discomfort, the fever… it all made sense to her.

"I don't think we need Mike for a diagnosis," Quinn said, cautiously approaching Kurt. She cocked her head, trying to remember everything that had happened to her at least a decade ago.

"Let me see, headache, right?" She asked him. Kurt thought about this. It would make sense as to why his vision had been swimming.

"Yeah," he said finally, noticing how achy and pressurized his head felt for the first time. Quinn nodded knowingly. Everyone else looked on silently.

"And you were dizzy earlier, right?" She asked. "Before you vomited?"

Color rose to Kurt's cheeks in utter embarrassment as she brought it up, but he managed to squeak out a nervous, raspy, "Yes."

"And this," Quinn said, knowing for a fact now that what she believed was indisputably true. She rested her hand on his overheated, feverish forehead for a second. Upon removal of her appendage, Kurt's face began to itch like mad.

"The itch is probably driving you crazy right now," she said knowingly.

"Quinn, what are you talking about?" Finn asked nervously. But she ignored him and asked a queer question.

"Kurt, have you ever gotten a chickenpox vaccine?"

Kurt hesitated for just a moment. The truth was, he really didn't know. He had figured his mom had taken him to get one when he was young, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized they had never talked about him being vaccinated. Whenever he would go to the doctor, they would never say that he was protected against chickenpox, which was strange he realized.

"I-I don't… I don't know," he confessed quietly. "But… even if I haven't… isn't that a disease that just affects children?"

"And teenagers," Quinn corrected. "And it's worse for us. Kurt, I'm pretty sure you have chickenpox." Just then, before Kurt could even formulate a response to this horrifying notion, Santana and Mike emerged.

"Well?" Rachel asked, rising from her seat. "Did you contact anybody? Do they know we're trapped here?"

"Yes," Santana said shortly and went to sit down. Rachel's eyes followed her bewilderedly.

"Well?" She asked. "Is someone coming for us?"

"They know we're trapped here," Santana said, sounding more irate by the minute. "They also know there's nothing they can do; the snow is too thick to travel in, and there is a blizzard still going on. We're stuck here." These words caused quite the deflation in morale among the group as they grasped the fact that they weren't going to be rescued or be going home to their families anytime soon.

"Well," Blaine said, speaking up and breaking the tense silence that had descended at Santana's words. "If that's the case we need to figure out sleeping arrangements, and Kurt needs to go lie down."

"What's wrong with him?" Mike asked.

"Quinn thinks that it's chickenpox," Blaine said.

"I don't think, I know," Quinn cut in. "And I should know. I had it when I was a kid. It sucks. I hope all of you have gotten vaccinated, because Kurt's contagious for the next ten to twelve days or more." Mike walked over to where Kurt was sitting. Uncomfortable as he was, the sick boy still was well enough to feel nothing but irritation with his peers. After all, he was not a specimen in some medical museum. He hated being examined and inspected as if he was one.

"If what you say is true," Mike said, "then the rash hasn't started yet. But it will soon." Kurt shivered again, not sure if it was from the chills or the stares he was getting.

"There's a couch in Figgins's office," Santana said.

"Or there are cots in the nurse's office," Finn added. "That might be a better place for him since there's medicine and stuff in there." Blaine looked down at Kurt.

"Where would you be more comfortable?" He asked gently. Kurt thought about this a minute.

"What if other kids who go into Figgins' office aren't vaccinated either?" He asked. "I'd be exposing them. I think the nurse's office is better." Blaine nodded.

"Good point," he said. He helped Kurt sit up straight. "Do you think you can walk?" He asked. Kurt completely ignored him as a fear gripped him so severely he could think of nothing else. He had to know if Blaine was protected. If he wasn't, Kurt was going to feel even worse, for he undoubtedly had already passed his germs onto his boyfriend.

"Blaine, are you vaccinated?" He asked worriedly. Blaine was startled for a second before he smiled and started to chuckle.

"Yes, baby," he said. "Of course I am. Don't worry. You need to go lie down." He looked intently at his boyfriend and saw what he had neglected to see earlier in the day: his face was pale, and he was starting to sweat slightly, yet he was shivering. He looked haggard and exhausted, as though he was fighting a battle within himself and losing terribly. He could barely keep his eyes open, and he was green around the gills. Kurt did not move – doing so even a little to sit up had caused an explosion in his head he couldn't ignore, and his muscles had screamed at him in protest. He felt like curling up in a ball and dying. But he didn't want to seem weak to a little childhood disease like chickenpox. He forced himself into a standing position, his knees wobbling and a giant wave of nausea crashing over him. He stumbled, and in a flash, Blaine was at his side. The sick boy buried his face in the soft cotton of his boyfriend's shirt, clutching Blaine for dear life, feeling dizzy and disoriented. He closed his eyes to block out the sensations.

He barely felt it when Blaine reached a hand behind his knees and scooped him up into his arms. He no longer could register how embarrassing it was in front of his peers. Everything was in slow motion and blurry. He whimpered softly, and only Blaine heard.

"Shh, it's okay," Blaine soothed, his brow creasing in concern. "Everything's going to be okay." He looked over at Finn. "Is the office open?" He asked.

"Yeah," Finn said. "Puck and I left it unlocked."

"Good," Blaine said. "Can you get the door?" Finn got up from where he was sitting anxiously and walked out with Blaine and Kurt to open the door of the office for them. It was slow going, but they eventually made it. Kurt did not remove his cheek from Blaine's shirt until they arrived. Blaine set Kurt down on one of the cots and eased his head down to the pillow.

"Okay," he said. "I'm going to go grab the Tylenol from the choir room, and I'll be right back." He squeezed his boyfriend's hand and then hurried out to grab the medicine. Finn stood there a minute, feeling helpless.

"Kurt, I'm going to go call our parents," He said, realizing they still didn't know. "They're probably worried sick." Kurt nodded.

"Okay," he said, pulling up the thin blanket on the cot and curling up. Finn stood there awkwardly another few seconds, and then headed off to the secretary's office to make the call. Kurt closed his eyes. He could not remember another time he'd been so uncomfortable. The burning itch on his face had returned, this time worse than ever now that he knew what was causing it. He knew enough about the disease to know that scratching was a bad idea. But now, it wasn't just his face, but his neck and arms as well. He was dreading the moment those little red bumps started appearing on his skin – it would be as horribly uncomfortable as it was hideous. Kurt knew he'd be mortified the rest of the time he was ill. He hated being sick when people were around. It was embarrassing. He shivered, but his whole body felt hot. He couldn't believe all this was happening to him. He wished Blaine would return. He made everything more bearable.

Blaine was only taking so long to return because he was hindered by the group that had gone to get food returning. They had raided the cafeteria for snacks that they could keep in the choir room, and Tina had found a few weeks' worth of ingredients left in the freezer by the lunch staff. She would be in charge of meals.

"We need to work out a sleeping plan," Quinn said. "Kurt will be in the nurse's office." She then went on to explain to the others that the boy had chickenpox. Nobody seemed too fazed by this, as all of them had either had the disease or gotten the vaccination as children. They were sympathetic however, and worried about their friend.

"There's time to feel bad later," Santana snapped. "Right now, we need to figure out how we're going to survive these next two weeks. Kurt's obviously got a room. Great. Now we have to discuss the rest of us. Last I checked, the last time there were spare mattresses here was when we did that commercial."

"I'm staying with Kurt in the office," Blaine said. Finn, who had returned from calling his parents, nodded though his mind was far away. His mother had been worried when the boys hadn't come home, but worry quickly changed to horror when Finn explained what had happened and where they were. He'd told her about Kurt, and she was ready to march up there and dig them out herself. Finn had persuaded her against this, however, reminding her about the storm. Carole had promised to get rescue workers and police and firemen and anyone else on earth she could possibly get to come as soon as the blizzard subsided. Finn had thanked her and told her he loved her and hoped they could be together for Christmas.

"I can stay in there too," he volunteered.

"Okay," Quinn said. "Some of us can sleep in here."

"On what?" Brittany asked.

"Well, I think the gym has mats," Finn offered. Most of the girls wrinkled their noses. Who wanted to sleep on a sweaty wrestling mat?

"The dance room probably has yoga mats," Sam added, seeing the obvious disgust in the girls' faces. A few nodded at this, including Rachel.

"That's a good idea," she said.

"There's the couch in Figgins' office," Puck said knowingly, for he had been there plenty of times.

"We can drag mats into the classrooms," Quinn said rationally. "A few people can sleep in Figgins' office or in Coach Sylvester's office. There are linens in the nurse's office, and there are coats and jackets like everywhere. It's not the best plan, but it's all we've got." She saw how sullen a good half of the group looked. She could understand this. Most everyone had been hoping to be home with their families by now for Christmas or Hanukkah. They were just going to have to make the best of it.

"Hey, it could be worse," Sam said. "I mean, think of Kurt right now. He's got to be the most miserable out of all of us. Mercedes nodded.

"Sam's right," Mercedes said. "If there's anyone who should be complaining, it's Kurt, and I haven't heard him say anything. We need to just suck it up and wait for the storm to stop so someone can come for us." There was a silence as the students contemplated this.

"I can go start making dinner," Tina offered once a suitable interval had passed.

"I'll come help you," Mike said almost immediately. Tina smiled appreciatively.

"I can go start looking for some mats," Rachel said. Blaine did not stay to hear who else was going to go gather things to make this easier on everybody. He left the room and went back to the office with a water bottle from his backpack and the bottle of Tylenol for Kurt. He would do anything for Kurt so he wouldn't to have to be so miserable, especially at a time like this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Reviews and comments are always appreciated. KurtandBlaineGleek, looks like you're up! :) Hope you all enjoyed and see you again soon!**

**Ciao!**

**~PG22**


End file.
